


Curves And Edges

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Insecurities, NSFW, NSFW text, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Virgin Reader, explicit - Freeform, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Reader is plus sized, and never even imagined Dean would look at her that way. Boy was she ever wrong...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curves And Edges

You'd only agreed to leaving the bunker for one drink because Sam simply wouldn't drop the subject. He was in a good mood, and Dean was only encouraging him. Both of them had ganged up on you, insisting that all three of you needed to let your hair down and give the research a break. Of course, research was all you really did, having spent most of your life with your head in one book or another. It wasn't something you regretted, and the talent for languages and finding obscure information had come in handy when you'd met the boys. Your father had been a hunter, and knew John Winchester, and when he'd died, leaving you on your own, Dean and Sam had been more than happy to take you in.

The only problem being the huge crush you'd had on Dean since you'd met him when he was a bright eyed teenager with the charm of an outlaw. Those damned green eyes could get you to do anything. Not that you expected him to play that card. You knew Dean probably only saw you as the sisterly type. It wasn't like you were his normal supermodel type – you had a few extra pounds here and there, which put him way out of your league. It was just a pity you couldn't put the stupid fantasies out of your mind.

When you'd been a teenager, you'd dreamt of Dean one day proposing to you in some grandeur and romantic way. He'd shower you with love and affection and take your virginity in a beautiful night of passion. Of course, it never happened, because it was a silly dream. You'd never really met anyone. Men just didn't flirt with you. You didn't expect it either, quite happily living with your books and your occasional foray into fanfiction on the internet. That was all the lovin' you needed.

You'd accepted your place with the Winchesters, their overweight librarian type. You were happy here. You didn't need anything else.

You didn't really want to be sat in a bar, with an overly fruity looking drink in front of you, whilst Dean and Sam were off chatting up god-knows-who. They'd left you to your own devices, insisting that you should have some fun. So here you were. Having fun. Fun like a hole in the head. You couldn't even drive home – Dean had the keys. With a sigh, you slumped into your seat, staring at the funny looking drink you'd been given.

'You look thoroughly bored.'

You looked up, seeing a guy had taken the stool next to you. 'Oh.' Your voice was squeaky and you cleared your throat with a nervous smile. 'Yeah. I guess. This isn't my scene.'

'Mine either. There was a Breaking Bad marathon on TV tonight too. But I got forced out.' The guy smiled in a friendly manner and you felt your cheeks warm. Guys didn't normally speak to you. He wasn't exceptionally good looking, and had all the qualities you'd associate with a geek, including a Game Of Thrones t-shirt, but who were you to be fussy with your fat ass sat precariously on a bar stool?

'I would rather be reading.' You said with a little laugh. 'I've not seen Breaking Bad. Is it any good?'

'Oh yeah!' The guy looked excited now. 'It's one of the best shows there is. I mean, it's way below Game Of Thrones but...' He paused, then held out his hand. 'My name's Mike.'

'Y/N.' You took his hand and shook, smiling widely. 'Have you read the books?'

'A Song Of Ice And Fire?' He grinned. 'Cover to cover. Excellent literature.' You nodded in agreement and took a sip of your drink.

'So who dragged you out?' You asked Mike, and he jerked his head towards a tall looking jock type.

'My big brother. You?'

'Room mates.' You replied, deciding that was the easiest answer. 'I don't know where they are, but they're probably off chatting women up.' Mike chuckled.

'Must be tough living with two guys.'

'Not really. I'm the brains of the operation.' You laughed, taking another sip. You were feeling a little light headed now, and Mike was chugging down his beer like there was no tomorrow. The conversation shifted and for the next thirty minutes you discussed sci-fi and fantasy shows, the merits of LARPing and the wonderful book series that you'd enjoyed growing up. He was interesting, and funny, and his hand... was on your thigh. You looked down, a little bit panicked.

'Sorry.' Mike said, sensing your discomfort and removing his hand. 'I guess I've had more of these than I thought.' He motioned to the beer. 'I'm not normally so forward.'

'No, it's okay. I just...' You shrugged. 'I don't normally get guys talking to me. This is kinda new territory.' Mike frowned.

'Don't know why. You're funny, smart, beautiful.' He waggled his eyebrows. 'Might be the nerd in me speaking, but you're a regular Princess Leia.'

'Really, does that line even work?' Dean's voice made you jump and you turned, seeing the hunter stood there, looking pissed as hell.

'D-Dean.' You stuttered. 'Hi. This is, er, this is Mike. We've just been talking about...stuff.'

'Mike, huh?' Dean moved around, and Mike offered his hand. Dean looked at it, an expression of disgust on his face. 'Well, Mike. We were just escorting the lady home.'

'What?' The exclaimation was layered with disappointment as you looked at Dean. You'd been enjoying yourself, actually _talking_ to a man, and now he was dragging you home.

'Yeah, Sam left with some girl. We're going home.' Dean's voice was gruff and you scowled.

'I want to stay.'

'She can stay if she wants, man.' Mike objected, earning himself a glare from Dean, who handed you your coat.

'Dean!' You cried, but he tugged you off the stool.

'I'm not leaving you here on your own.'

'I wouldn't be alone! I was talking to Mike.'

'He just wants to get in your pants!' Dean said, anger flushing his face and you punched his shoulder.

'Well, it's be about time someone did!' You shouted back, then went bright red and shut up. Mike stood up, ready to intervene but Dean sent a look his way that had him scampering off to his jock friends.

'We're leaving.' Dean said, and you scowled, but followed him out of the bar and towards the Impala. You wobbled a little under the effects of the alcohol – you weren't much of a drinker and that fruity cocktail had god knows what in it – but kept up your daggered expression in Dean's direction. He ignored you, opening your door and holding it until you got in. Before he could shut it, you grabbed the handle and slammed it, wincing at the noise. He huffed and walked around to the drivers side, sliding in beside you and starting the engine without a word.

'Wanna tell me what the hell that was about?' You demanded, halfway down the road back to the bunker. 'You practically went Neanderthal on that guy. He didn't do anything wrong!'

'He was just trying to get something out of you. I didn't like the look of him.' Dean didn't look at you as he spoke and you narrowed your eyes at him, the scowl still firmly in place. 'Besides, you're drunk. He would have taken advantage.'

'Because _you've_ never taken home a drunk chick.' You spat, and he glanced at you briefly. 'I'm not even that drunk.' Folding your arms over you chest, you glared out the front of the car. 'Jeez, anyone would have thought you were jealous.' Dean didn't reply, whilst you were expecting an outburst and your mouth dropped open. 'Dean...'

'What?' He was immediately on the defensive and you blinked, your arms dropping to your sides.

'You were jealous?' The hunter squirmed a little in his seat. 'Of what? Why would you be jealous?'

'Look, I like you okay?' He exclaimed and you gaped further. 'I have for a while. Just...didn't think...'

'Didn't think what?' Alcohol loosened your tongue. 'That I wouldn't like you back? Have you seen you? You're a burning hot hunk of man meat. There aren't many of my fantasies that don't involve you. Including the tickling one, and that's hella embarrassing to admit.' Your brain caught up with your mouth and you clapped a hand over your mouth, trying to ignore the grin on Dean's face. 'Shit.'

'And you're not that drunk.' Dean said with a chuckle. 'It wasn't...I just didn't wanna make things complicated.'

Because mooning over you from afar was easy as pie. You wanted to say it. But you kept your hand over your mouth, afraid of what your lips would spew if left unchecked. The drive finished in silence and when you reached the bunker, you darted out of the car and disappeared into your room.

Maybe you'd get lucky.

Maybe he'd somehow forget all this the next day.

*****

Your head wasn't pounding as much as you thought it would be, and with a groan, you managed to drag yourself out of bed, throwing on a pair of jeans and a sweater before trudging through the bunker to the kitchen. It didn't look like anyone else was up as you made a coffee and then headed into the library. Your research from the night before had been sidetracked, and you found your notepad quickly, settling into your books for a long day.

With a clunk, Dean announced his entry into the library by promptly tripping over a chair and you laughed as you looked up.

'Smooth move.' You commented and Dean scowled a little, before brightening.

'I see you escaped the hangover this morning.' He sat opposite you, folding his hands over his stomach. He was only wearing his sweats and a t-shirt, which was clinging to him in too many places to be legal. 'Bet you're glad I didn't leave you there to get bladdered.'

'Oh I'm so grateful.' You said dryly, not looking at him.

'I gotta admit. I didn't sleep so well. I was thinking too much.' You ignored him as he rambled, reaching out for the cup of coffee you'd made. 'I mean, I'm still curious about the tickling fantasy.' The hot coffee ejected itself from your mouth in spectacular fashion, leaving Dean guffawing away as you wiped down the book you'd been reading.

'Shut up.' You demanded, getting more pissed at him by the moment. 'Least I'm not the one with a crush on a fat chick.'

Dean stopped laughing, and blinked. 'What?'

'Really, Dean? Me? When you normally date supermodel types? I'm a far cry from Kate Moss.' You stood up and Dean caught your wrist with a confused look on his face.

'Y/N, you're not fat.'

You turned, looking down at him with an expression reserved for those who were clearly blind. 'Dean, I'm not a size 4. I'm a plus size bookworm, who likes LARPing and Buffy The Vampire Slayer. I prefer reading a book to even leaving the house. I can't handle my alcohol and I'm even worse at handling a gun. You're way out of my league.' You pulled your wrist away. 'Do me a favour and stop being an idiot.'

'Y/N...' He called, then stood, following you to the kitchen where you poured your coffee away. 'Why are you being like this? I like you. You think I'm so superficial I wouldn't look at you because you're not a skinny blonde? Because I'm not like that. And I'm kinda hurt you'd assume I'm so shallow.'

You took a breath, leaning over the sink, not looking at him. 'Dean, just stop it.'

'No.' He came up behind you. 'You're smart, you're funny. You're gorgeous. The way you get so into your books, or when you got excited over the last episode of Game Of Thrones. Your reactions when a new Marvel film trailer comes out. The way you alphabetize the bunker.' Dean sighed, then reached out and poked your side. 'Don't label me, because I don't label you.'

You turned, poking him back. 'Don't poke me.' He raised an eyebrow and poked you again. 'Dean!' You pushed his shoulder and he leapt forward, tackling you around the waist. With a shriek you pummelled his back, finally escaping his grip and running for the library again. At least there you had books you could throw at him. Dean gave chase, and was much faster than you, cornering you before you could reach the library. Spinning in his grip, you struggled to get away, in between giggles. He grinned widely and slapped your ass, and you emitted a loud shriek, before losing your balance. Dean came down on top of you, and his fingers found your side, tickling you.

'Is this the tickling one?' He asked, and you cried out, trying to get away again, his fingers tapping out a merciless rhythm on your sides.

'Dean!' You telled, tears almost rolling down your cheeks. 'Please, stop!' You begged, feeling warm pool in between your legs. 'Dean!'

'I'm not stopping. Tell me.'

'No! I can't!'

'Come on. This is some kind of weird fetish right?' He raised an eyebrow, and your cheeks flushed bright red at his correct guess. He sniggered, then carried on. 'I won't stop then.'

'Dean, please don't!' Your cries bounced off of the walls of the library, then the world span, and the only thing you could feel was Dean's lips on yours, kissing you fiercely. The tickling had stopped, leaving only the warm flutter in your belly, and you responded to his caress eagerly.

'Fuck, Y/N. I've wanted to do this forever.' He muttered, breaking the kiss.

'Still say you're crazy.' You replied, relishing the feel of his body on yours. 'You could have any woman you want.'

'The one I want is right here.' He grinned, his hand groping your breast through your sweater. 'And by the looks of it, horny as hell.'

'Well, you tickled me.' The complaint came out squeaky and you ducked your head in embarrassment, before pushing him off. 'And just because I'm horny as hell, doesn't mean I'd give it up that easy.'

'Wouldn't expect you to.' Dean said, brushing himself down.

'I'm lying.' You said quietly, and he smiled. 'Guess at least one of my fantasises might come true.'

'What, me popping your cherry?' He raised an eyebrow. 'Wouldn't that make it two with the tickling?' You pushed him playfully, and he grinned. 'Your bedroom or mine?' He asked, and you thought about it.

'Yours. Memory foam mattress.'

'I'm sure it'll remember you too.' His grin widened, and he grabbed you by the hand. 'Come on. I've waited way to long to get in your pants.'

'Is that all you want from me?' You said, faking offence. Dean chuckled as he opened his bedroom door, and pulled you into his arms.

'Of course not. I've cared about you for a long time.' He kissed you again, and it made your toes curl, and you pressed closer against him until the kiss ended. 'Now, get in my room and let me ruin your innocence.'

'Well, when you say it like that.' You moved away from him and he shut the door, practically pouncing on you as it shut, pinning you to the bed. His hands roamed your body and whilst you still felt uncomfortable and ugly, he ignited something inside you that made you feel like a million dollars. Fire lit every inch of skin he touched and you gasped when he pulled at your sweater.

'Seriously, you need to be naked.' He said, pulling his own t-shirt off. Slowly, you pulled your sweater over your head, looking away and covering yourself with your hands. The soft touch of his fingers on yours made you look up and he smiled reassuringly. 'Don't ever think you need to cover yourself in front of me. I wouldn't be here if I didn't think you were attractive, Y/N.' He kissed you again, pulling your arms away from your body, working his own sweatpants off. 'I didn't bother with underwear today.' He grinned mischievously. You smirked back.

'Neither did I.'

His eyes brightened and he pulled your jeans off, leaving you naked to his gaze. Shame overcame you and you suddenly wished the lights were off, or that he were blind or something so he didn't see you. As if noticing your discomfort he laid next to you, pulling you towards him. 'You're a woman, Y/N. And you're beautiful.'

'I'm fat.' You muttered and he pulled you into a bruising kiss.

'Stop saying that.'

'It's true.'

Dean rolled his eyes, then moved so he was between your legs. You yelped a little as he pressed himself against you. 'Feel that? I'm hard because of you. Because you're sexy. Gorgeous. Because I could spend the next millenia fucking you and not want another woman.' He kissed you again, thrusting lightly against you and god, you were so fucking wet now that you thought you might combust. 'Please say you want me.' He asked, pleading slightly. Your eyes widened and you blinked.

'How could I not want you?' You asked.

'Well, I am a burning hot hunk of man meat.' He repeated your drunken words and you blushed, slapping him slightly. His fingers immediately found your sides, tickling you again and you gasped, feeling length of him against you and wishing he'd just fuck you already, take your virginity like you'd always dreamed he would. His tickling was just turning you on more, and he knew it. 'Baby, I gotta have you.' He whispered next to your ear, his fingers easing their attack.

'Then take me.' You said, feeling wanton and sultry as he lined himself up and sank into you. It hurt at first, the stretch of his cock pushing into you, but after a few seconds, a delicious warm spread through your body and in completion you groaned, and Dean held you close, moving his hips slowly, wanted to ease you into it. 'Oh god.' You gasped, and he smiled, his forehead pressed against yours.

'Dean will do.' He joked, before groaning as you flexed your muscles around him, your walls clenching him tightly. You'd not known you could do that, but seeing his reaction, you did it again, smiling as his hips sped up a little in response. 'You keep doing that, and this will be over before it's begun.'

'It's this just a one night thing?' You asked, biting your lip as he angled his hips a little more, hitting a spot inside you that sent electric shooting through your body.

'Baby, this is an all night, every night thing.' He slammed his hips into you and you cried out in pleasure, your hands clutching at him. 'If you want it that way.'

'Yes.' Your voice was strangled as you came hard on him, clenching and unclenching around him, milking his cock hard. It didn't take long for him to follow you into the abyss.

*****

Opening your eyes, you rolled over, seeing the ruffled dark blond hair of the figure next to you. Sleepily, Dean yawned and grinned at you, reaching out to pull you close.

'Good morning.'

'So last night wasn't a dream?' You asked, smiling lazily. Your body ached in ways you'd never felt, and Dean had shown you pleasure like you'd never known for hours. You'd been briefly interrupted by Sam's return, but he'd simply rolled his eyes at your actions and gone back out again.

'Oh it was a dream.' Dean smiled. 'A dream come fucking true.' He sighed. 'You're amazing.'

'You're not so bad yourself.' You whispered and kissed him again. You felt new this morning, brighter. Maybe it was the sex, or maybe it was the realisation of a long held crush.

Who cared?

Dean Winchester was naked in your bed.

Serious thoughts came later.

 


End file.
